


Dark Fate

by KittyontheEdge04



Category: Avengers (Comics), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Surprise cameo at the end - Freeform, Vengeance alien, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: The Doctor and his companions arrive at 2019 Fresno, California in time to deal with a rash of deaths that is linked to a mysterious alien that has a connection with some apparent suicides that are happening on the anniversary of a young girl's death. But what can it be?
Relationships: Adric & Fifth Doctor & Tegan Jovanka & Nyssa of Traken, Adric/Nyssa of Traken, Natasha Romanov & Adric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is perhaps the most darkest story in the Black Widow series, with it being rated M and all. I am taking a huge risk for you guys!! 
> 
> Warning: Contains, blood, graphic violence, rape and some language in the story. Don't read if you get too sensitive of such subjects. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all characters and related properties belong to the BBC. Black Widow belongs to Stan Lee, Don Rico, Don Heck, Marvel and Walt Disney Motion Pictures Studios. Any characters that have never appeared on either franchise before are my characters and if you want permission to use them, ask. I highly doubt that you want to use these characters from this story though. I have it there just in case though.

**Dark Fate **

_Everyone has their own demons as you can tell. We had no idea what to expect when we arrived at the future in Fresno, California. We thought we had to deal with some sort of monster. We did but not in the way that we expected._

The Doctor, Tegan Jovanka and Natasha Romanov, known as Black Widow looked on outside the old warehouse as the police was taking a woman into custody and a coroner were taking away three dead bodies.

“They all had it coming!” Tegan exclaimed, “Especially after what Adric had to go through!”

“Easy there, T.” Natasha replied, “With all the information we given to authorities, chances are that lady is going away for life.”

“Everybody lives.” the Doctor said quietly, “but not always. Not this day.”

_Hold on. Let me start this story from the beginning. You will need to know the full story on what happened. _

**Eight Days Earlier **

_The city of Fresno in the year 2019 were remembering the loss of a young girl named Emily Pierce, a young girl who took her own life one year prior after relentless bullying by her classmates after being kidnapped and sexually assaulted......I am giving away too much at the moment.......Let's start this from the beginning. _

At the Fresno City Park, a woman in her late 30s was walking with her two young children: a boy who was six years old and a girl who was four years old.

“Alright you two,” the mother told her two children, “I am going to keep my eye out on you two. Be safe and no fighting. Got it?”

“Yes, Mommy.” the two children answered in unison.

“Okay,” the mother replied, “be safe and have fun.”

The two children took off to play at the park while the mother went to sit at a nearby bench to watch them. A woman in her early 40s with dark brown hair, blue eyes still with intelligence in them and make up nicely done, wearing a dark blue blouse, black dress pants and black boots that had 2 inch heels.

“Nice weather we are having today is it not?” the woman asked.

“Yeah.” the mother answered, “for the fall season that is.”

“Are those your children?”

“Um, yes.” the mother was nervous when the woman asked that question, “Why do you ask that?”

“I was only wondering. You have such lovely children.”

“Thank you. Just who are you?”

“My name is Dr. Catherine Uler. I am currently relaxing before heading off to a candlelight vigil for Emily Pierce.”

“The girl who committed suicide last year?”

“One year ago this week, yes. Such a waste. She was so young and had so much going for her, even with her twin girls.”

“You know her?”

“She was my patient before she killed herself.”

“I see. I am sorry to hear about that.”

“Thank you, my dear.”

The women's conversation was cut off when they heard the two children screaming. They both hurried to see what was going on.

“Abby! William!” the mother called for her two children, “Are you okay?”

The two women would soon get their answer within the minute. The children were unharmed but something scared them enough for them to scream. What they all saw was a young boy, in his early 20s hanging at the tree with his throat slit as the blood was seen through the rope. A piece of paper was seen below the dead man's body. As the two children clutched to their mother in fear of the sight, the two women screamed in horror at the sight before them.


	2. Enter: the TARDIS Team

_So the travel started like any other time that we would whenever we would travel to any location in time and space. I had no idea on what we would be facing on our next destination. I had everyone that is my current companions with me in tow. There was Natasha Romanov, best known as the Black Widow and Lila Barton, who was Clint Barton's daughter and middle child who ran away from home. Then there was my other companions Nyssa, Tegan and of course Adric. Through thick and thin, I always believed that we would make it through. I managed to save these guys from situations they would get themselves into such as possessions and near death experiences. Little did we know, this was going to be one adventure that we would never forget, but not exactly in a good way._

It was a regular day at the TARDIS and the TARDIS team. The Doctor, in his fifth incarnation, along with his companions Adric, Nyssa of Traken, Tegan Jovanka, Lila Barton and Natasha Romanov, known as the Black Widow were at the main console room of the TARDIS as they were about to approach their next destination. Along the way, they were listening and lip syncing to the song “Carry On Wayward Son” by Kansas as Natasha started the lip syncing.

“Sing it, Doc!” Natasha exclaimed at the Doctor.

The Doctor however was focused on getting everyone to their next destination and didn't join the others, “If I told you once, I told you a thousand times Natasha Romanoff. Kindly refrain from calling me Doc!”

Lila and Tegan were lip syncing with ease while Adric and Nyssa managed to catch on to the lyrics.

“Lip syncing as you call it, Natasha,” Adric stated, “it is a lot of fun once you get the hang of it.”

“I agree with that.” Nyssa added, “and also once you get to know the lyrics as well.”

“See,” Natasha chided, “What did I tell you?”

“I used to listen to this music a lot.” Tegan stated, “I take it not as much as Lila and Natasha though.”

“Would you mind to shut off that noise?” the Doctor finally asked.

“Noise?” Natasha quipped, “You mean this song? This is music, Doc...Doctor.”

“I know what music is.” the Doctor replied, “Music has notes. This is noise.”

“Well Doctor,” Nyssa calmly told the Time Lord, “Some people like this kind of noise.”

“You have a point there, Nyssa. I cannot fathom why.”

Natasha sighed and turned off her MP3 player.

“Much better.” the Doctor sighed.

“I gotta say,” Lila stated, “Traveling all through time and space is a lot of fun so far, Doctor.”

“I agree.” Natasha nodded in agreement, “To be honest, I wish I took your offer before, Doctor.”

“Thank you.” the Doctor replied, “However, you guys have no idea what the risks are with you traveling across time and space with me.”

“I am assuming it is just as much risks as it would being an Avenger and all,” Natasha replied, “if not more riskier.”

“Correct.” the Doctor nodded, “And your right on traveling with me being more riskier.”

“Considering all the near death experiences we went through.” Adric chided, “we made it through.”

“I would not get too cocky, kid.” Natasha replied, “Letting your guard down like that can bring you down in the long run.”

“Something we all learn the hard way.” Tegan added.

Natasha looked over at Adric, Nyssa and Tegan.

_I never expected Natasha to have such a bond with me and my companions. It was like an unexpected surprise for me. I knew that I would never get such bond with Tony Stark or Thor. Yeah, Natasha Romanov is Black Widow of the Avengers. Former Russian spy and Assassin. Anyways, Natasha would always help me with the dangers that I faced on a regular basis. She knew how to kick butt and take names. She considered me someone I could count on no matter what. A trusted ally. As for my companions, she considered them a second family outside her Avengers family. For Nyssa and Tegan, she considered them like the sisters she never had as she admired the intelligence that the former had and admired how the latter was strong minded and was able to express her own opinion. As for her bonding with Adric, she considered him a son that she could never had as she would always be determined to protect him as a mother would protect her son. Adric felt the same way surprisingly as the mother that he never had as he lost both his parents in a forest fire. _

“So where are we off to now?” Tegan asked the Doctor.

“When are we?” Lila added.

“We are now at Fresno, California.” the Doctor looked at the screen of the TARDIS console, “in the time of March 2019. Just in time for a memorial service for a girl named Emily Pierce who died a year ago.”

“Who is Emily Pierce?” Adric asked.

“I guess that we will find that out really soon.” the Doctor answered, “We should get going and take a look around the city of Fresno.”

“Sounds great.” Natasha replied.

“Good call.” Adric added.

“Good idea.” Nyssa

“We all agree on it, Doctor.” Tegan

The Doctor, Adric, Nyssa, Tegan, Natasha and Lila all exit the TARDIS as the group was unaware of what they were going to come across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long. I am trying to get the chapters of this story in the right places. This story is a huge risk considering the content that it has and all. Not only that, I am working on other stories in this series as well. I am planning to make a little snippet which is sort of an AU of “Earthshock” except it only has certain scenes and have some extra scenes and POVs from the Doctor, Adric and Nyssa and it is including the whole scene I written in my first Fifth Doctor story “What Might've Been”. So there you have that part.


	3. The Start of a Mystery

_So this started out like any other adventure that I would take part of with any of my companions. We arrived at Fresno and we would stumble on what looked like a crime scene. Little did we know was our next adventure was about to begin and not the way we expected. _

The Doctor, Natasha, Lila, Adric, Nyssa and Tegan arrived at the Fresno City Park and stumbled on what looked like a crime scene. A group of coroners were carrying a dead body inside a body bag while the police were talking to two women. The woman who had two children left after a mere minute while the second woman remained talking with the police causing the group to finally step in.

“This is a closed crime scene!” the police officer tried to tell the Doctor.

“So we noticed.” the Doctor replied, “We are concerned citizens here, officer.”

“Concerned or not we do not give out information to mere citizens.”

“It is alright, officer.” the woman insisted, “if they want to help out, then they should be allowed to. What harm could be done by trusting these strangers?”

“Very well.” the officer finally relented, “if you insist.”

“So what happened here?” the Doctor asked.

“Just like the last two deaths that were reported in past couple of days.” the officer answered, “it is an apparent suicide. It even came with this note, just like the other two deaths.”

He handed the Doctor the note as Natasha, Nyssa, Tegan and Adric gathered to see what the note said which said, “Never have I ever posted pictures of helpless girls – – including Emily Pierce.”

“Who was this person that killed themselves?” Natasha asked.

“It was my son Drew.” the woman calmly spoke up, “Sorry for interrupting. My name is Dr. Catherine Uler and I am a local psychiatrist here in Fresno.”

“I am terribly sorry to hear that.” the Doctor replied.

“Thank you, and you are?”

“I am also the Doctor,” the Doctor sort of told the truth, “but not in your profession however.”

“Doctor who?”

“Just call me Doctor.” the Doctor calmly insisted as the police and coroners left to take Drew's body to the morgue.

“My name is Adric.” Adric was the next to introduce himself to Dr. Uler. '

“Nyssa.” as she was weary of the woman in question.

“My name is Tegan Jovanka.”

“I am Natasha Romanoff.” Natasha began to introduce herself.

“Known as the Black Widow.” Dr. Uler faced the Avenger before glancing over at Lila, “it is nice to meet you, and who is this young lady?”

“My name is Lila Barton.” Lila answered.

“You do not happen to be related to Clint Barton, who was known as Hawkeye, are you?” Dr. Uler asked.

“Yeah. That would be me.” Lila nodded.

“So nice to meet you.”

“Thank you.”

“Nice to meet all of you as well.”

_I had no clue at who Dr. Uler really was at the time albeit she seemed calm over the death, the suicide of her son Drew. We had no idea what was really going on her or the real cause of death of Drew and those other deaths. If we had known who she really was, we would not have trusted her in the first place. _

“What is with these deaths that are going on in this town?” Natasha asked.

“I will be glad to tell you, but we should head at a place to eat so we can talk about this.” Dr. Uler answered.

“I would be more than happy to.” the Doctor replied, “Besides, we need some answers about these deaths.”

“I could take you to I Hop for dinner.” Dr. Uler insisted, “and I will pay for dinner for you guys and we can head straight over to the candle light vigil for Emily Pierce that will be happening soon. How does that sound to you guys?”

“Works for me.” the Doctor replied.

“Me too!” Adric exclaimed.

“I love I Hop!” Lila added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome that we are back on track here!! The more this story progresses, the more interesting it seems to get. This chapter is kind of rusty but it will get better from there. Thank you for your patenice and I will see you next time!! Cheers!!


	4. Filling in on what's going on

_So we headed over to I Hop before we were to head off to the candlelight vigil for this girl named Emily Pierce. Before we headed to the vigil, Dr. Uler would fill us in on what is going on. Nyssa did not trust this woman and somehow, I felt that we should have listened to her instincts. For it could have made a difference with one of my friends. _

The group told the waitress what they wanted from the menu that was there for them before Dr. Uler would proceed to explain to the Doctor and the companions what was going on.

“So,” Dr. Uler explained to the group, “I had the strangest feeling that these deaths that have been occuring over the past few days were suspicious. Something supernatural. I never told anyone because they would have never believed me, but I did tell them I was doing my own investigation on the case, insisted on it, so the investigators were nice enough to give me the copies of the notes that were left on the other victims.”

“Notes?” the Doctor stated.

“Just like Drew's death,” Dr. Uler replied, “the two other deaths had notes with similar.....well, I will let you take a look at the notes so you can see for yourselves.”

Natasha took the copies of the two notes and proceeded to read them aloud, “This is odd. Never have I ever told Emily Pierce to kill herself on Instagram.”

“That note was found on the first death when they found Kacie Sargent, whom we called Kiki. She was found dead by apparent suicide by drinking bleach and that note was found.” Dr. Uler explained, “The other victim was Joshua White, who brutually sliced by a blender that he had owned. He was found dead the next day after Kiki's death.”

“Was Josh's death the note that came with Never have I ever posted online rumors of Emily Pierce?” Natasha asked.

“Yes.” Dr. Uler answered, “That would be it.”

“Just who is Emily Pierce exactly?” the Doctor asked.

“Emily Pierce,” Dr. Uler proceeded to explain who the aforementioned girl was, “she was a patient of mine for some time. At the age of 15, she was kidnapped and raped and at one point she had twin girls with my other son Drake, who is Drew's brother. She was found two years later and after that, she had been relentlessly bullied and it eventually got to the point to where she took her own life at this time this week one year ago.”

“Such a sad story.” Tegan said sadly.

“I know.” Dr. Uler seemingly appeared to be crying as well, “She never had a chance. Lord knows I tried to help her.”

“Are there any others connected to Emily Pierce that we should keep an eye on?” Nyssa asked.

“Well,” Dr. Uler answered, “At this time, there are three others. One being Drake's current girlfriend Camron Brooks as well as their friends Lacey Murray and their newest friend Justin Farley. If there happens to be something supernatural behind the deaths of Kiki, Josh and Drew, then chances are those three along with my son Drake could be in danger as well.”

_Little did we know that something supernatural would truly be involved with those deaths. Boy, we would be in for a surprise at what really was behind the deaths and why. _

The group got their meals which was something like brunch that Dr. Uler would pay for. As they proceeded to eat, the group talked about deciding on investigating these mysterious deaths after the candlelight vigil. Dr. Uler was eyeing the group one in particular that is, and that one person being Adric. There was something about the Alzarian that the so called psychiatrist admired and it was not a pleasant situation for anyone.

“How is your meal?” Lila asked everyone.

“I like mine.” Nyssa answered.

“Oh, I definetly like mine.” Tegan quipped.

“Me too.” Adric added, “I was starving!”

“These pancakes and milk are quite good.” the Doctor stated.

“I always love french toast and sausage.” Natasha stated.

“I have a great gluten free meal myself.” Dr. Uler told the group, “If you guys will excuse me, I need to make a phone call.”

“As you wish.” Natasha obliviously stated.

With that, the so called psychiatrist left the area, leaving the TARDIS team crew to talk amongst themselves.

“Do any of you guys notice that that lady seems suspicious?” Nyssa asked.

“What makes you think that, Nyssa?” Tegan replied.

“The way she professed herself back there.” Nyssa explained, “it seemed as if that she was hiding a bit something more from us than she is letting on.”

“It may be so.” the Doctor answered, “but we will have to look into that while we investigate these deaths that are happening. There may very well be more than beneath the eye.”

_I had no idea how correct I would be and how correct Nyssa would be as well. From the way Dr. Uler was eyeing Adric, I should have known there was going to be trouble right from the get go. _

Dr. Uler was at the women's restroom where she made her phone call, “Hello. Yeah. Drake, remember when you said you wanted a guy to have some fun with? Yeah. I believe I have found one for you. Sounds good. We shall strike tonight after the candlelight vigil.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got slightly inspired by the beginning of Iron Man 3 for the beginning of this chapter without the annoyingly catchy Eiffel 65 “Blue” song. The scene you see before the actual story starts with the Doctor, Tegan and Natasha is NOT the full scene. Didn't want to spoil the whole story which is why the scene is what it is there. And yes, that is the Doctor himself narrating that early part of this chapter. Also, there is going to be a surprise cameo at the end of the story, definitely something worth tuning in for. Till then, I will catch you on the flip side! Cheers!


End file.
